Persistence Pays Off
by Righteous-Flame
Summary: Anniversaries are important of course, but they're usually not life-changing. This one, however, could prove to be an exception. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I will be adding a follow-up chapter or two.
1. The Gift

The hero and the ruler of the Fire Kingdom happily stepped out of the tree house into the cool, night air, discussing the amazing anniversary dinner Jake prepared for them. This anniversary in particular celebrated the third year since they started dating again. It had not been an easy three years, however. From the very beginning, their relationship was already difficult with their physical differences. But now there was the added issue of Flame Princess being the ruler of an entire kingdom. Not only did her duties make finding time for dating difficult, but Finn also needed a flame shield or something similar just to enter her kingdom. Yet throughout all this hardship, they still gladly stayed together, giving these anniversaries an unspoken importance.

The couple stood in front of the tree house, both holding an item behind their back. It had become something of a tradition that the last part of the anniversary night should be the exchanging of gifts.

"Hey, can I go first this time?" Finn asked.

"What, is this a competition now?" Flame Princess jokingly asked.

"Nah, it's just you got to go first the last two times, so I kinda just wanted to this time. Plus, I won't feel as bad if your gift is way better than mine!" he laughed, brushing the hair out of his face. Over the years, he started letting his hair grow out again. Now, at 19, he'd let his some of his hair show from under his hat, covering some of his forehead.

"Sure, go right ahead!"

"Alright, cool, cool." he stammered a little, fidgeting with the gift behind his back. "Okay, so me and Jake were goin' through the Pasta Dungeon, and there was tons of sick loot everywhere! Most of it was noodle-themed, but then I found a huge chest with tons of treasure! And in it, I found this!"

He held out his hands, displaying a gorgeous golden bracelet. It was incredibly ornate with swirling engraved designs, and adorned with many multicolored jewels.

"Woah…" she uttered. Her body brightened as she admired the opulent bracelet shimmering in the moonlight.

"This one caught my eye" Finn continued, "because it was the raddest, most beautiful one I could find. And, well… that reminded me of you." he said with a bashful smile. "Heh, sorry, that's cheesy as heck."

Flame Princess blushed a little and smiled at the - admittedly very corny - compliment.

"May I put it on you, my king?" Finn asked with a slight bow.

"You're such a goof." she giggled and presented her hand.

Kneeling down a little, Finn gently and carefully slipped the bracelet onto her fiery wrist. The shining gold of the bracelet blended somewhat with her similarly golden skin, while the brightly colored jewels provided a stunning contrast.

"Thanks so much, Finn! I love it!" she said, brushing her fingers along its surface.

"Awesome! It also has the power to conjure a bowl of spaghetti. But, uh, you can just ignore that part." he chuckled.

"Oh. Uh, okay…" FP raised an eyebrow. "…Anyway, now it's my turn. Actually, I got you jewelry too… kinda."

"Oh, really?" he asked. Finn wasn't exactly keen on the idea of wearing jewelry, but he didn't let it show.

"Well, it's actually a lot more important than just jewelry."

She held out her hand to show a bright yellow amulet dangling from her fingers. The amulet was imbued with a single polished crimson gem. Other than that it was fairly unassuming, nowhere near as opulent as Finn's gift. Still, Finn's eyes lit up when he saw it. If there's one thing he knew, it's that amulets always have some sort of magic associated with them. He wasn't a fan of jewelry, but magic amulets were a different story!

"Oooh, shiny!" Finn said, taking a closer look at it. "So, what makes it important?"

"Well… why don't you try it on first?" she asked, handing him the amulet.

"Alright!" He slipped the amulet onto his neck.

As soon as he did, and to his surprise, Flame Princess reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it tight with both of her hands. Finn instinctively winced, expecting burning pain to accompany the hand-holding. But to his astonishment, there was no pain. In fact, for the first time, he could actually feel her tender hands without the searing pain. Sure, he could touch her with gloves or a flame shield, but neither of those allowed him to actually feel her.

He stared at their hands with his mouth agape. "What the? How the? But you're-… Huh?" he stammered.

She smiled at his confusion. "It's a fire amulet. It imbues the wearer with the power of flame itself, meaning you can't be hurt by fire or heat."

Finn lifted his free hand to hold hers even tighter, savoring the new sensation of being able to feel her. "How on Ooo did you get this?! I didn't even know magic like that existed!" he said excitedly.

"Well, it _didn't_ exist! At least, not until now." she explained. "It's something I've been working towards for a while now. The Fire Kingdom's always been known for brute force, never science or research. So a few years ago, not long after I became king, I created a research and development branch to help us become more advanced. The first thing I had them work on was this amulet. It took a team of some of the best wizards and alchemists I could find to create this new magic. And even then, it took years of work to complete it. In fact, it was only recently finished."

"Woah…" Finn looked down at the amulet dangling from his neck. "And after all that work, you're giving it to me?"

"Well duh!" she chuckled. "That's why I had it built! It was intended for you!"

Finn smiled with a blush and pulled her in for a tight hug. He kissed her on the cheek, ecstatic that he no longer had to worry about singeing his lips. "You're the best, FP." he said. "I couldn't ask for a better gift. Or a better girlfriend."

They stayed in each other's arms for a few more moments, happy that they both now had the ability to feel each other's skin, their warmth. Flame Princess was the one to finally break the hug, as there was one other thing she had planned for tonight.

"Well… there actually was something I wanted to ask of you, Finn." she said, poking her fingers together and shyly looking to the side.

"Sure, anything!"

"Now that you have that amulet, you can safely enter the Fire Kingdom at any time. So I was wondering…" She paused, a slight blush across her face. "Do you want to… move in with me? In my castle?"

Finn's eyes widened at the unexpected request. He didn't expect such important stuff to be happening tonight. "Wow…Y-you really mean it?"

FP couldn't tell if he was excited by the prospect, or hesitant. "Yes! My quarters are huge, and more than big enough for both of us. O-or I could get us separate rooms, if you prefer! I know it's a big change, but there are plenty of dungeons and monsters and stuff in the Fire Kingdom too!" Her worry that he would decline the offer began to show as her flames began to flare a little.

Finn gave a light-hearted chuckle. "Relax, FP! Of course I'll move in with you! But not for the dungeons. It's because I want to be with you." He paused. "Well, the dungeons _are_ a nice plus!" he added with a laugh.

Flame princess breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm really glad, Finn. With all my kingly duties and stuff, it was so hard to even meet with you. It'll be really nice to have you so… close." She smiled and pulled him in tighter. "Are you sure you're okay with it? It won't get in the way of your adventuring?"

"Nah, it'll be fine. Just means a little more walking, is all." he reassured.

"Will Jake be fine with it?" she asked. "He won't be able to stay at the castle too, since it'll take a while to make another amulet."

"Heh, actually Jake was planning on moving in with Lady Rainicorn soon anyway. I woulda been alone here so, uh, I'm actually really glad you asked!" he smiled, scratching his neck. "Besides, I'm sure he'll say its okay. I'm 19, I gotta move out eventually!"

"Yeah, it's fine, dude! Go live with your lady!" a deep, gravelly voice called out from above them.

The couple looked up to see the dog in question lazily viewing them from one of the tree house's windows. Flame Princess was visibly angry that he had intruded on their intimate moment. Finn, on the other hand, wasn't terribly concerned. Butting in had become something to be expected from Jake.

"How long have you been watching us?" FP demanded.

"Whole time." Jake responded, munching on leftovers.

"You should know by now I don't like being spied on, Jake."

"That's not spying! What you were talking about does pertain to me, after all!" he said confidently.

"But you… That doesn't… ugh!" she grunted in frustration, giving up trying to reason with him.

Finn frowned seeing his brother and girlfriend bickering. "Mayyyyybe it's a good thing Jake can't live with us…" Finn mumbled to himself.


	2. A Bizarre Proposal

Never has a non-Fire Elemental lived in the Fire Kingdom, the constant heat being enough to melt one's skin. And yet, here was a human man sleeping in the Flame Castle smack-dab in the middle of the kingdom. Not only that, but he was sleeping in the Flame King's own room!

Finn sleepily opened his eyes, staring up at the regal bed frame. Despite living here for almost half a year, it was still a little jarring to him. He'd lived in his humble, messy tree house for as long as he could remember, but now he lived in a lavishly decorated castle. He looked over at the clock next to the bed to make sure it was indeed morning. The times of day in the Fire Kingdom were virtually indistinguishable to an outsider like him. The sky was always the same; deep red and clouded by smoke. Yet another thing he was having trouble getting used to.

He instinctively brought his hand to his chest, to make sure he was still wearing the precious amulet. He realized it was kind of stupid to check since if it wasn't there he'd be, well, dead. Still, he couldn't help but check whenever he woke up.

He turned over to his side and saw the reason he decided to live in this strange kingdom. The beautiful, blazing woman sleeping next to him. The one who made this all possible. Dangerous and feisty, yet at the same time kind-hearted and generous; there were few who Finn held in higher regard. He couldn't help but stare at the flames of her hair, dancing elegantly even as she slept. The slumbering king slowly opened her eyes as well, smiling when she saw her boyfriend contently staring back at her.

"Staring at my hair again, Finn?" she yawned.

"How can I not? It's just so awesome and, uh… mesmerizing." he replied.

She chuckled sleepily and rustled his hair with her hand. "Mr. Romantic over here."

"Aw, c'mon! I thought it was a good line!" he laughed as he sat up.

"Yeah, yeah." She got out of bed and stretched her arms.

No longer in a sleepy daze, it was then that Finn remembered what today was. He had something very special planned for today, unbeknownst to his lover.

"So, uh, anything exciting you have planned for today?" he asked.

"Eh… not really." she said as she changed out of her pajamas and into her royal armor. "Just a bunch of paperwork, meetings, and negotiations. Again…" Her flames intensified, angry at how much work she's had lately.

She may have been bummed out by today's schedule, but Finn couldn't help but be relieved. With nothing major going on, that meant he could continue with what he planned.

"Then, do you wanna go out today? There's a certain place I really wanted to go with you!" he asked.

"Yeah, sure!" she said, fashioning her hair in the mirror. "I could definitely use a break. We can go once I'm done with everything."

"_Yesssss!" _ Finn whispered to himself.

With a final touch, she placed her crown onto her head. "Sorry, I'm gonna have to skip breakfast today. Too much to do. I'll meet you in the Throne Room, okay?" she gave him a quick kiss and went to the door.

"Alright, be there soon!" He smiled and waved to her. She did the same as she exited and closed the door behind her.

He waited a moment to make sure she wasn't coming back in. When he thought it was safe, he got out of bed and went to his cupboard . He reached inside and pulled out a small black box he'd been hiding. He opened it, making sure its contents were untouched. Indeed, the silver ring imbued with a large polished garnet was still looking good as new. Finn had to call in quite a few favors from Choose Goose to get this beauty. He carefully closed it and put the box back, grinning in excitement for what he had planned. For today was the day he would finally take the final step in their relationship. Today was the day he would propose to the Flame King!

The rest of the day went on as it usually did. Finn would help the king with her duties when she needed. He wasn't very good at things like paperwork, but he could at least shoulder some of the burden or help her kingdom when physical force was needed. Some days, he would have to leave the kingdom in order perform some heroic deeds with Jake, whether it be for the Princess Bubblegum or otherwise. He was still the hero of Ooo, after all. Luckily, today seemed to be very peaceful and his help was not needed elsewhere.

When the afternoon came, the king had finally finished her duties for the day, at least enough to take a break. She and Finn rode a chariot to his destination. They soon arrived at a bright lava lake, surrounded on one side by large obsidian cliffs. In the distance, one could see multiple stunning lava-falls pouring into the lake. This scenic location had become a popular attraction for flame people across the kingdom. Today was no different, as a modest crowd of flame people were present to sight-see.

This was the site Finn chose for his proposal. Truth be told, he had a lot of trouble thinking of how to propose. There wasn't much you could do to impress a ruler of an entire kingdom, so he instead decided to go for a simpler approach of just asking her at a pleasant, beautiful location.

They stepped out of the chariot and walked to the viewing area. Since this wasn't official business, the king had changed out of her armor for a more casual, but still regal-looking, dress. The other patrons excitedly greeted the royal couple when they arrived.

"At ease, everyone." The king announced to the people surrounding her. "I'm just here for some R & R, so I'd appreciate it if you'd please give us some privacy." she declared with authority.

The crowd immediately heeded her instruction and dispersed, going about their own business. She was a kind monarch, but her citizens still feared incurring her wrath. Nevertheless, the couple still got some strange glances from some of the patrons walking about. They weren't malicious, just curious. Inter-species mingling was always a rarity for the flame people. Having the Flame King herself fall in love with another species was unheard of. Even though many had seen the royal couple before, it was still a strange sight for the flame people.

She leaned on the railing that overlooked the lake and breathed a deep sigh of relief. "_Ahhh_. It's so nice to get out of the castle! And the view is so pretty…" She gazed at the blazing lake, glowing orange against the jet black obsidian. "This was a great idea, Finn."

He took a spot on the railing beside her. "Yeah, I had a feeling you'd like it. You work yourself way too hard, girl!"

"I know…" she sighed. "I just want to make this kingdom a peaceful place, y'know? Not the hostile one my cruddy dad made it. And it's taking a lot of work to change it."

"Well, you know I'll always be here for you when you need help." he said sincerely.

She looked at him and smiled. "I know you will." She placed her hand over his. "Thank you."

They stayed like this for a few more moments, silently gazing at the scenery. They ignored the sparse crowd of flame people a distance behind them, some just watching, some "awwww"-ing, some taking pictures of them. Lost in the moment, Finn had almost forgotten why he brought her here in the first place.

"Actually, there was one other thing I wanted to talk about." he said.

"Yes?"

He turned to look right at her. "It's just… you mean everything to me, FP. You make my heart feel weird things I've never felt before. I just love you so much and I want to feel like this forever."

She blushed a little at the sudden comment. "What's with that all of the sudden?"

Without a word, he bent down on one knee in front of her, about to take the ring box out of his pocket.

"Um…" The king raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Finn stopped in his tracks. She asked that with genuine confusion, and this threw him way off. He was expecting her to be excited or surprised, or to start crying or something. Isn't that what people do when you propose to them? But it looked like she seriously had no idea what he was doing. He looked over at the flame people watching. They looked equally as confused, whispering to each other as they tried to figure it out. He started to sweat nervously.

"Uh… What do you… think I'm doing?" he asked her hesitantly.

"I'm not really sure." the king replied. "Are you… bowing down to me or something? Finn, I appreciate it, but you don't have to worship me!"

"What- no! I'm not-... Here, look!" He took the box out and opened it, showing her the opulent ring.

She took a closer look at it, but was still clearly confused. "It's a beautiful ring, but what's the occasion? Oh bunk, I didn't forget our anniversary, did I?!"

"No- FP, I'm proposing to you!" he finally said.

"You're propo…. Oh… OH!" she said with sudden realization.

"Ooooooh!" the crowd of flame people collectively realized.

She put her hands on her face and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh my grod, Finn, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that's how people in other kingdoms proposed!"

"You mean… flame people don't propose like this?" he asked, still kneeling and holding out the ring. This posture was how proposals worked in the Candy Kindom, the Breakfast Kingdom, and pretty much every other kingdom Finn knew. He just assumed this tradition was common to everyone in Ooo.

"No, not at all! When someone proposed here, they draw an infinity symbol in the air, symbolizing an eternal bond. Like this." She demonstrated by drawing a flaming ∞ in the air with her finger. The symbol hovered there for a few seconds and then quickly dissipated.

Finn looked at his hands. "Oh… I, uh, I can't do that…"

She chuckled and smiled at him. "Finn, I don't care how you propose to me! The answer is yes, of course I'll marry you!"

"You will?! Math!" The confusion and embarrassment was immediately gone from his face and replaced with an enthusiastic smile. "FP, you've made me the happiest human in Ooo! Well, I'm the only human in Ooo, but you know what I mean! Can I put the ring on you?" he asked expectantly.

"Sure, if that's part of the proposal." she said as she held out her hand.

Finn grabbed the ring with his fingers and joyfully slipped it onto her orange finger. She inspected it, brushing her fingers over the shining garnet.

"Heh, you know, I kind of like your way of proposing." she said. "It's cute, the way you kneel like that with the ring."

He stood up and scratched the back of his head. "So, uh… the last thing that usually happens here is hugging and kissing and stuff. Does that happen with flame proposals?" he asked a little timidly.

She giggled and gave him a gentle smile. "Yes, it does. Come here, hero." she said, opening her arms.

Without a moment of hesitation, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her. They both closed their eyes and embraced in a deep, passionate kiss. Finn knew the change from being just a hero to becoming a full-fledged ruler would be a difficult one. But he didn't care. All here cared about now was being with this bright, blazing woman forever. They eventually broke the kiss, still in each other's arms, and smiled contently at each other.

"So, I guess this means I'm gonna be a king, huh?" Finn asked.

"Actually, _I'm _the Flame King. So I guess that would make you my Queen!" she said with a sly grin.

"Heh, uh… Wait, really?"

"Haha, you're so gullible, dude!" she laughed. "It's just a title; we can change it whenever we want. How about this: I'll be the Queen, and you can be the King." she said, poking his nose.

"Oh, hahaha… uh, yeah, that's cool!" he laughed nervously, mentally breathing a huge sigh of relief.

They looked over at the flame people, who had been clapping and cheering the newly engaged couple. The flash of cameras could be seen, capturing this momentous occasion. They were excited to welcome this human who was soon to be the new, _new_ Flame King.


	3. A Human's Legacy

**(Tiny bit of semi-lemon, but nothing explicit. Probably as close to NSFW as I'll get)**

* * *

The human king leaned over the tub and slowly waded his hand into the lava bath, grimacing at the gooey feeling as it went through his fingers. He was naked except, of course, for the amulet that still dangled from his neck.

"Are you coming in or what?" the Queen asked, already chest-deep in the stuff.

"Yeah, yeah I'm… I'm working on it…" Finn responded timidly.

Slowly but surely, he brought both of his legs over the edge and into the lava-filled bathtub, opposite to his wife. After some delay, he began hesitantly lowering himself until he was eventually sitting in it like the bare Queen in front of him. He shivered at the sensation of his lower body being submerged in the goopy magma.

"Guh… I don't think I'll ever get used to this stuff…" he said weakly.

Flame Queen smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. "It's been 10 years, hon. Quit being such a baby." she joked.

"I'm not! It's just… this stuff feels so _weird._ I guess I'm more of a 'water' man." he said, splashing a bit of lava around. "As long as it's not the ocean."

"Well I, for one, think it's very relaxing." she said as she sat back and stretched her arms. "Pretty much all fire elementals do. I guess I just thought you'd start enjoying it too by now."

"Yeah, well, maybe I should take you for a dip in some water sometime, see how you like it!" he teased, poking her leg with his foot.

"Ha, no. I don't think so."

Despite Finn's teasing, Flame Queen could tell he was still really uncomfortable. She supposed it was unfair of her to assume that a human would be totally used to something like this, even after living in the Fire Kingdom for so long.

The Queen gave him a sly grin. "Hey, I know something that'll make you feel better…" she said as she leaned forward and over him. She brought her hand to his bearded face.

"Oh yeah?"

"Something that will take your mind off the lava…" she whispered, sliding her hand down to his chest.

"Oh…" he smiled, bringing his hands to her hips.

She slid her hand down his stomach, into the lava, then down to his waist. Lower and lower until—

"MOM! DAD!"

The bathroom door suddenly swung open and in ran two boys, no more than 8 years old. The older of them, a humanoid fire elemental with flaming blue hair, ran in first calling for his parents. The younger one, a small human boy with short red hair, was close behind chasing after him.

Startled by the sudden intrusion, Flame Queen quickly went back to her side of the tub, covering her chest with her arm. Finn attempted to quickly recompose himself.

"Pyre, what did I tell you about knocking?!" the Queen said sternly, the flames of her hair crackling with frustration.

"But Fenix is doing it again!" the young elemental whined. He then looked at his parents curiously. "What were you two doing?" he asked.

"We were, uh…" Flame Queen gave her husband a worried look.

"Hugging?" Finn finished the sentence for her.

"Yes… hugging. We were hugging." she answered. Thrown off by the question, she quickly regained composure. "Anyway, what's the problem this time?"

"Fenix keeps stealing my toys and stuff!" Pyre cried.

"I was not!" the little human next to him insisted.

She directed her attention towards Fenix, giving him a stern look. "Fenix, you know how I feel lying."

"But I—" He was about to continue, but his mother silently continued her rigid look. "…Okay... Sorry for stealing your stuff, Pyre…" he said in a defeated tone.

Pyre simply crossed his arms and pouted, but the King and Queen were satisfied with his apology for now.

"Thank you, Fenix. Now both of you go finish your homework. Dinner should be ready in an hour; we'll have a talk about all this after that." Flame Queen said.

The boys walked out of the bathroom, still bickering with each other. Relieved, Flame Queen slumped back down into a reclining position.

"I swear, those two have been at each other's throats lately." she sighed. "I just wish they could be as close as you and Jake…"

"Yeah, I hear ya." Finn replied. "Honestly, I think the problem is with Fenix. He keeps acting up and I don't know why."

"I agree. You and him seem to bond really well, so I think you and him should have a talk. You know, human-to-human?"

"Yeah, I think you're right. I just hope I don't screw it up. I worry about the little guy…" Finn sighed, resting his chin on his hand.

"Don't worry, I know you'll do fine." she assured, giving him a warm smile. "Now then…" she leaned over to him again. "Where were we?"

* * *

After dinner, the Queen took Pyre into another room to talk with him separately, leaving Finn to talk to Fenix in the living room. What she said was true; Finn and Felix shared a special bond, being the last humans in existence. Not to mention, being a human in the Fire Kingdom wasn't easy, even if Fenix was born there. Finn was ecstatic when he learned that his son would be pure human, as it meant he could save humanity from disappearing completely.

The boy shyly sat on the regal-looking couch, twiddling his thumbs. His father sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, champ. You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Finn asked gently.

"Nothing…" Fenix said meekly, looking down at his hands.

Finn chuckled a little at the response. "Come on, kiddo. I know your old man isn't that bright, but I know when my son's got something on his mind. Now come on, tell me why you keep bothering your brother."

The boy remained silent for a moment, then finally spoke up. "Okay… it's because… it's because I'm jealous of him…"

"Jealous? Why?"

"Cause I don't wanna be human! I wanna be a fire elemental like him and mom!"

Finn's heart sunk when he heard those words. "What? Why wouldn't you want to be human?"

"I can't shoot fire or stuff like everyone in school! Plus I have to wear this amulet all the time. Humans can't do anything cool…" Fenix said.

"Oh no no no, don't say that! Humans are awesome! Just… in our own way."

"Really? Do we have any powers?" the child asked expectantly.

"Well, uh… not really…" Finn paused, trying to think of something to say. He hated to admit it, but Fenix had a point. Compared to all the magical creatures of Ooo, humans weren't particularly remarkable.

"Okay, so we don't have any powers." Finn continued. "But you know what? That never stopped me! All I needed to kick butt was a sword and my brother! And look where I am now! Besides, being human makes you special. _Really_ special!"

"It does?" Fenix asked with hope in his eyes.

"You bet! You've got an important duty as a human! And that is to make tons of babies!" He blurted out.

"Ew! Dad!" Fenix laughed, playfully punching his father.

"Haha, okay okay!" Finn chuckled, defending himself from his tiny blows. "But y'know, you're not giving humans enough credit! You know what? I think…" Finn pondered, scratching his beard. "I think it's time I give you something."

Finn got up and went to the display wall, where sat his many trophies, treasures, and souvenirs from his adventures throughout the years. One of the items on display was an embellished silver sword, somewhat smaller than some of the others on display. He took it off the mantle and presented it to his son.

"I was gonna wait a few more years for this, but I think now's a good time. I want you to have this." Finn said, placing the sword in Fenix's hands.

The boy's eyes sparkled with bewilderment. "Wow, really?!"

"Yup!" Finn smiled. "This is the sword I used when I was your age. I eventually grew too big to use it, but it should be the perfect size for you! I wish I still had the sword my dad gave to me, but this'll have to do. Just promise me you'll be extra careful with it, okay?"

"Yeah, definitely!" Fenix responded, his eyes still fixated on the sword.

"What do you say next week me and Uncle Jake take you and your brother out for your first adventure?"

"YES!" Fenix answered immediately, putting down the sword and wrapping his arms around his father. "You're the best, dad!"

Finn hugged him back and gently patted his head. "Hehe. I have a feeling this'll help you two get along better." He said, rustling the boy's crimson hair. "Who knows? Maybe you'll end up just like me and Jake were! A human boy and his magic bro out on adventures! Just like old times…"


End file.
